


It was warm

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It's a game Adam likes to play...not that Tommy minds at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_bingo, dirty talk square.

It’s a game he plays. The control he has is overwhelming sometimes but when I let go it’s completely mind blowing. 

Today is one of those days. 

I am tied to the bed, blindfolded with him lying next to me. He’s not touching me. The only thing I feel is his warm breath on my neck. 

“Gonna make you come so hard Glitterbaby. Just words baby, it’s all its gonna take”

It’s a deep throaty moan that comes out of my chest as my cock jumps to attention. 

He’s just breathing, not even talking. My entire body tingles with the anticipation, craving his touch, needing him so much. The hot puffs of air making my entire body jump every time he exhales. 

He starts with a deep sigh, moaning out my name. 

“Want me to touch you baby? Run my fingers over your perfect skin? I wanna taste you, all over your body.Leave marks on your neck, down your chest, over your hips, down your ass and over your thighs. I want to run my tongue over your balls up your cock until you are begging me to take it into my mouth.” 

“Addddddammmmmm”

“Easy baby. I’m gonna take care of you. You want that don’t you? Need that from me? Can’t you feel it? My tongue caressing ever inches of skin.Feel my breath over your nipples just before I take them into my mouth, sucking on them, biting them, teasing them.Pulling the moans out of you that make my cock leak.”

I am pulling at my restraints trying to get some release. I’m needing something to calm down this need that is pulsing through my body.

“So pretty Tommy tied to my bed, not able to do anything.You look good enough to eat baby.I want run my tongue over that sweet hole of yours. Blowing on it to make it pucker for me, wanting to pull me in.Teasing you as you beg for me to slide it in. Hearing your moaning as your entire body quivers from the need you have for me.Feeling you as you fall apart until finally I can’t take any more and I slide my tongue into your perfect hole.Letting it pull me in until I can’t go any more. Thrusting my tongue in and out slowly adding a finger as both my tongue and finger fuck you until you are begging for my cock.”

“Fuck Addddddam…neeed nowwwwww…”

“Almost baby. You’re gonna come for me soon baby. I know you are. Can you feel it? My tongue sliding in and out of you, my fingers are opening you up to take my cock. I know you want it, feel it, and need it all. Take it all from me baby. Open up for me so I can slide my cock into you. Roll my hips into yours as I pound you into the mattress.You feel that Tommy.Feel my hard cock pounding you over and over. Taking you as mine like you need it?Oh so close baby aren’t you? You want to come don’t you baby? Come for me baby. Show me how much you are mine. I wanna see that warm fluid all over your belly.I want to lick it up baby, taste you as you come down from your high.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Adammmmmm.”

“Mmmm good boy baby…coming for me you are so pretty.”

Adam licks it up before he unties me, kissing me passionately as he slides into me.Pounding me into the mattress just like he said he would. He’s moaning out my name as he comes so hard. 

When we both fall back into bed I know there is no other way I would rather wake up. Even if today is one of the luck days that we get to go back to sleep.

 


End file.
